1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine that plays a game by using a medal or the like, and to a control method of the slot machine.
2. Description of Related Art
As related slot machines, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,133 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,983 are known. In such a slot machine, when a player inserts a monetary value such as a medal, a coin or a bill into an insertion slot of the slot machine and operates a spin switch, for example, totally 15 symbols with a matrix of three rows and five columns are scrolled on display areas of a display provided on a front surface of a cabinet, and thereafter, the respective symbols automatically stop. Then, in the case where a predetermined number of scatter symbols are displayed when the respective 15 symbols stop, an award is generated.
In such a slot machine, the award is only decided depending on the number of appeared scatter symbols, and a slot machine provided with a new entertainment factor is desired to appear.